


Professor Polygamy

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Roleplay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Kris and Chanyeol were stable until their new professor made them consider otherwise.{ KrisXiuYeol poly professor/student fic }





	1. Chapter 1

An odd, yet powerful couple were they. Young and eager; the world was their oyster. The men of an inch difference were the casual kind of couple with a dirty passion behind closed doors. No one questioned it for their own sanity. Kris was a modelish senior with a clumsy body, his sharp appearance not letting anyone know that of course, until you get too close to him. Chanyeol was rather the opposite, a lanky junior with a guitar glued to his back and a grin on his pudgy face. They looked cheeky together, more like friends at first glance, but no one can miss the mix of lust and love in their eyes when they spoke to or about each other. They were content, fresh, and very much so in love. Ever since Kris had a crush on the freshman in his biology course, he knew damn well that was his special someone. Chanyeol simply reciprocated and got used to the feeling of being wanted, and in fact addicted to it. He wanted Kris too, but the shy fellow couldn’t just say that, far too risky. Somehow in that long year of eye contact and lab experiments, they walked to the class hand in hand, and gazes of love, the same way they are now.

It was nice. A romance without rules; free and simple.

_To: Did you get your schedule yet?_

**From: Yes!! Send me a pic of ur’s and ill send mine :33**

Kris followed through, immediately comparing Chanyeol’s to his on his phone, a thump in his heart slightly off beat when he saw they had their nutrition class together. He quickly typed to his boyfriend,

_To: Nutrition!_

**From: We haven’t had a class together since we met!!! I’m so excited!!**

_To: Come over to celebrate when you’re off work. I’ll buy some necessities._

**From: Hey can you…**

**From:Get a big pizza this time please?**

_To: Yes puppy, anything for my precious classmate <3_

**From: ;3 cya soon fan <3<3<3**

_To:I love you._

**From: Luv u 2 :****

Kris read the message a couple times, as if he hadn’t received it a million times before. A class with Chanyeol was bound to be interesting since the development of their relationship over the years. Was it a curse? Could Kris focus with his cuddly lover next to him for 2 hours? Time would tell.

He clicked his phone off and stood from his seat, packing his belongings and bowing at his counselor before walking off to his selective parking lot. He drove happily to the shared apartment he and said boyfriend had. They saved up for it since last year, and moved in this summer, it was a big step they were very happy to make, and couldn’t be more elated to be wedded without the rings. Perhaps that’s the next step Kris thought, but shook off the idea.

Celebration usually meant food, a drink, and maybe sex if someone was lucky, but to Kris and Chanyeol it was a sex feast. Given they were eating, sex would remain of oral for hygienic reasons, but none the less they found a way to express their kinky passion with their mouths and hands, all still in celebratory fashion. Chanyeol had received a gift from Kris a year back, to step up their sexual game, Kris got him a very possessive collar. It’s use was to be just as possessive as it should be and was only worn in the apartment, assumed to be the source Chanyeol’s ‘puppy’ nickname. Maybe Kris would pull it out, good boys deserved their treat, no?

Kris had done proper setting up, Chanyeol’s requested food and movies set up, as if Kris was celebrating him. He felt he always needed to. It’s what his boyfriend deserved despite Chanyeol’s hesitance of the gifts sometimes. Chanyeol arrived at an expected time, throwing his guitar off his back and bag down next to it, he scuffed over to the towering man in their kitchen, distracted by his phone. The younger found this the perfect time to sneak up on him, not that Kris would be afraid. Chanyeol wasn’t exactly threatening, at all.

He snaked an arm under Kris’s shirt, his cold hand pressed against the warm abdomen. He slid his chin into the elder’s shoulder and cocked his head to press a welcoming kiss to the side of his neck, and another beneath his ear.

“I missed you.” Kris said quietly, his eyes shifting to the head next to him. He put his phone down on the counter and turned in Chanyeol’s grip, placing his slightly larger hands on his neck, staring into his eyes quite lovingly.

“I don’t mean to be a dick, but I can assure you I missed you more.” Chanyeol replied playfully, accidentally smiling like a goof.

“Perhaps you did, but that’s not what tonight is about hm?” Kris lowered his voice, making Chanyeol close his lips, grin still there.

“It’s about us finally scoring some class together right?” Chanyeol questioned dumbly, both hands applying pressure under Kris’s shirt now, One on his waist and one on his back.

“Precisely.” Kris nodded, not letting Chanyeol come up with any witty response before capturing his mouth, one hand moving from his neck to his jaw to guide him dominantly. He kissed him fiercely and rough, engulfing his entire attention.

Chanyeol kissed back weakly, groaning slightly when Kris worked his tongue, god he knew how to move that thing. Chanyeol also dared to break the kiss, causing Kris to give him a questioning look.

“I want to eat first.” Chanyeol stated firmly, slightly pulling away from his boyfriend.

Kris used a hand to take Chanyeol’s thick glasses and push them up his head until the rested in his hair. He kissed his cheek a couple times before letting him go and watched him make his plate. Even the smallest things about Chanyeol were cute, it was almost criminal how he had full control over Kris sometimes. Not enough to cum when he wanted to though.

            The night went as any cheesy date would go, Chanyeol ended up eating almost half of the pie, leaving Kris in question of where all of the calories even go on his lanky figure. Chanyeol was soon lying in Kris’s arms on the couch, their legs tangled together comfortably. Kris watched his boyfriend’s little reactions to the movie he’d been reciting the whole time, every little detail he remembered of the film made Kris unexplainably giddy, yet he still thought about how good Chanyeol will look in his collar later.

Once ‘later’ came around, Chanyeol stretched out on top of Kris and began straddling his lap.

“Did you…” He trailed, a bit nervous despite the proximity of the man before him, “Wanna…”

“Want to…?” Kris questioned, pretending as if he didn’t know what Chanyeol wanted.

“Play…” He looked away, off to their bedroom door in fact.

“How about you go strip and I’ll fetch our toys.” Kris easily replied, rubbing Chanyeol’s thighs with strong hands.

“Should I wear the…”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol obediently hopped off of Kris, already fitting into his role.

Kris watched for a moment before lingering behind Yeol, retrieving their ‘box of fun’ from a dresser. He carefully slid off the lid and pulled out Chanyeol’s collar, taking note of the dulling color from overuse, he smirked.

He turned around to see his ‘puppy’ and approached him teasingly slow, instructing him to stay still while he latched the leather onto him. He hesitated to move away at first, admiring the work in front of him.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He broke character for a moment, leaning to Chanyeol’s face to kiss him softly.

“Thank you, sir.”

It began quickly with Kris’s mouth all over his body, soon rope retraining him and keeping his arms above his head, he loved the burn he got from it. Chanyeol could get off in 5 minutes easy. Just Kris’s smirk alone was enough material for him, but Kris didn’t let him until Chanyeol just couldn’t hold back anymore.

It took all of Chanyeol’s will to fight Kris’s hands and his mouth, but it took his soul to fight the vibrator on his head and nails in his thighs. He shuddered every time it pulsed through his swollen head. He whimpered and tried to stay mute, looking anywhere but Kris’s devil of eyes until he demanded him to. Seeing him down there with his attention fully on his member was too much, he really, _really_ needed to cum. The terrible wait was the most fun part though, it made Chanyeol cum ropes and ropes into Kris’s throat. The overstimulation after he came was almost better, he felt so used by the last round and huffed with a sweat slick body. All for Kris.

Needless to say, Chanyeol enjoyed their play time. He edged, came, edged, came over and over until happily sucking off Kris. Every moan of “Yifan…” driving the dominate more and more to his orgasm even before Chanyeol was on his knees.  

This kind of playtime was their usual, it was normal to them. They didn’t know they needed anything else from it, but that was at a later time.

For now, Kris slid a finger into Chanyeol’s collar and dragged him to his shaky feet. He kissed Chanyeol rough after his orgasm, tasting himself bitterly in his puppy’s mouth.

“You did good.”

“Just for you.”

“ _Just_ for me.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Birds. Birds were known for their songs. A song most found calming, well others find irritating.

Their call was an interesting alarm clock to have, and the couple woke up almost immediately from the persistent artificial chirp. Kris stirred first, muting the device next to him and groaning with a rough voice. Chanyeol turned a bit and kicked his legs like a child, already whining about his first day back. To which Kris would shut him up with his mouth, not forgetting their limited time, he made it quick.

The younger latched onto him with needy hands, pulling him closer as if this was his last kiss with him. Kris pulled away and gave him a stern look, warning him of his behavior.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol responded to the look, letting go of him and lifting his torso from the bed. He glanced at his own phone and snatched it from the stand, undocking it from it’s cord. He rubbed his eye with one hand while the other read through his notifications.

Kris stayed down for a moment, analyzing his schedule in his head. Today was the first day back, an important day to gather a bunch of new information in a very little amount of time. He then stood confidently and shuffled out of the room with a dad like yawn, earning a small giggle from the other male nearby.

Shortly after their domestic routine of eating, kissing, cleaning up, kissing, brushing their teeth, kissing and so on, they left the building in unison. Chanyeol kept his guitar on his back wherever he went, even if he didn’t have a music class, strumming a tune was a relaxing habit of his. Kris tolerated his half assed hugs because of it and led Chanyeol to his first class before departing to his own, not without yet another kiss of course. The two were to see each other again soon, as they had their Nutrition 01 class soon. They both thought through what the class would be like, would Chanyeol get too eager with Kris and end up being that one PDA couple, or would they get too overwhelmed by work and never even see each other in the class? Time would tell and they were really in for a treat, but that was for later.

After a brief lecture and casual nap, Kris found his boyfriend tapping on his shoulder relentlessly to get his attention.

“We’re going to be late because of you!” Chanyeol whined, grabbing Kris’s arm to pull him to a stand.

The taller staggered lightly and gathered his belongings quickly, “Sorry… got a bit tired.” He explained, shoving a paper into his bag.

“Maybe if you slept after round one you would’ve had more energy!” Chanyeol whispered harshly, softening after he noticed a bit of drool on Kris’s chin, he paused his nagging to wipe it with his thumb and gave him a disapproving smirk.

“I know, I know.” Kris sighed and took the boy’s hand on his face as an invitation, happily leaning towards his touch and giving him a sharp kiss. He tore away with a grin and took Chanyeol’s hand in his, guiding him from the classroom.

“We need to hurry if we want to sit together.” Chanyeol said while the two rushed, panting a bit by the time they were at the door. Kris dropped his hand and opened the large door for him in a gentleman like manner, following behind to see the room’s population.

It was almost full, but an inviting corner of unoccupied seats took their attention, and the two sighed contently when they finally were seated. Their legs giving in along with their strained arms. Kris set his belongings aside and pulled out a pencil, glancing around the room until his attention landed on Chanyeol, and that was quite a distraction. He had Kris wrapped around his finger and didn’t even know it.

“I’m glad we made it on time, could’ve been a bad first impression.” Chanyeol started, laying his head in his hand and facing towards his man, “Sucks we’re already tired though.”

“We’ll take a nap when we get home, I promise.” Kris replied, using a free hand to guide his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, only to tug at his bold ear.

Chanyeol winced slightly, smacking his hand away. “Don’t tease me! People can see…” he trailed, averting his eyes from Kris.

“Let them.” He replied moving his hand to Chanyeol’s long thigh threateningly. He squeezed it slightly and pulled it closer to him, causing the rest of his body to shift too.

He couldn’t find words to describe the rush Kris gave him and simply blushed like a child, ready to protest until a voice interrupted their small game.

“May I have your attention please students.” The voice spoke, alerting the people around.

He was a young-looking man, no older than his students, and stood in a dress shirt tucked into his formal slacks, an almost criminal look to match his already intimidating face. He introduced himself then,

“I, Kim Minseok, will be your nutrition professor for the semester. I expect good things from you all, you seem pretty mature, don’t let me down.” He turned away briefly to begin a small slide show on the board beyond him.

The couple watched the man, more gawked. They couldn’t help but notice each other’s stares either, and mutually gave in to this Minseok.

“I thought you were going to be the distraction…” Chanyeol whispered in Kris’s direction.

“Me too.” He replied, giving the professor one more look. He shook his head and looked over at Chanyeol who was still in awe. “Don’t stare its rude.” He warned him, reminding him of the hand on his thigh with a gentle squeeze.

He looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact with Kris now. “Hard not to.”

Kris found himself glancing over a couple times too, “I-I know…”

I mean sure, they liked men, hence the relationship, but this was no man, this was a god sculpted beauty, who couldn’t resist the masculine being before them. Very, very criminal of him.

After Minseok reviewed the semester’s course, the couple returned to reality, both red faced and embarrassed with their thoughts. At least it was mutual? The professor began passing out some kind of syllabus from the end of each row, leaving Chanyeol to receive them. When Minseok was in front of the two, a slight tension between the three, the professor simply handed Chanyeol the papers and walked away barely acknowledging the two.

With nervous hands, he peeled his copy from the stack and handed it to Kris with wide eyes.

“He didn’t even say hi.” Chanyeol whispered, making sure Minseok couldn’t hear their newfound gossip.

“Well this isn’t a place to make friends.” Kris got his own copy, sliding the stack to the student beside him, “He probably won’t even learn our names.”

After a brief moment of silence, Kris spoke up again. “So, you think he’s... hot too, right?” He asked quietly, leaning towards him so he could be heard better.

“Y-Yes. Very.” Chanyeol answered, nodding his head.

Kris licked his lips slowly, a nervous look towards Minseok’s backside, “Hope he knows it. We should tell him”

“Are you crazy?” The bug-eyed boy spit back a bit louder “He’ll think we’re weird!”

“If we don’t tell him now we might end up doing it on accident. Won’t hurt to compliment him.” He said casually, leaning back into his seat with his eyes glued to the man’s thighs.

“I guess, but you say it, I can’t do that.” Chanyeol gave in, glancing at his boyfriend and back to the professor eagerly.

And so, Kris would, after being dismissed they gathered their things and slid out of the row of seats, a nervous Chanyeol latching onto the elder’s shirt in a childish manner.

“Sir,” He started, standing in front of his desk, an occupied Minseok sat, glasses at the tip of his nose as he read through files and such, he only glanced at the two briefly.

“Yes?”

“I’m Kris, this is Chanyeol.” He pulled the puppy boy from behind him, a dominate hand grabbing at his torso to keep him near.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The shyer of the two said, bowing his head politely at the uninterested professor.

“Did you need something?” He said, scribbling his signature onto a paper while occasionally glancing at the two.

“We just wanted to say that, you’re very…” Now Kris was the one to get shy. Who knew a man 5 inches less than them had so much power. “You look very young.” He said instead, a bit embarrassed now.

“Young? Perhaps. I’m 27 if that’s what you wanted to know.” Minseok said, putting his work down to divide his attention to the couple before him.

“Y-Yes, that would be all. Thank you.” Kris said quickly, ready to evacuate this conversation while Chanyeol stayed quiet.

“You two” He said, using a pencil to motion them both. “You’re cute. Nothing better than young love.”

Kris stammered, “Why thank you, we’ve um.” He hesitated to keep speaking, giving Chanyeol a cautious glance. “We’ve been together for quite some time now.”

“As long as you don’t fool around in class, I think that will be fine. I’ll see you next time, have a good day.” Minseok stated firmly, giving them a warm smile that drove them insane. He was so cold but so hot, _another_ crime.

“You too.” Kris said, now walking away from the desk while playing with the end of Chanyeol’s shirt nervously, afraid to speak until they left the room.

Once the heavy wooden door closed they breathed, flushed and overwhelmed.

“He’s so!” Chanyeol spoke first, his jittery hands moving in all directions to explain himself.

“I know!” Kris agreed. He parted from the boy briefly and put a hand on his chin in thought. “Now I’m going to be really distracted…”

“At least we both will be.” The other offered, shrugging.

“I guess so.”

They then stayed silent momentarily, finding each other’s hands and fiddling while they walked around the campus.

“He called us cute…” Chanyeol thought out loud, blushing a bit at the moment.

“Well we are right?” The elder smirked, looking over at him with an eyebrow lifted.

Chanyeol nodded and tugged Kris closer, sneaking a kiss to the corner of his lips with a childish grin. They began walking in silence again, youthful minds on an open-ended curiosity of the professor.

Little did they know Minseok kept grinning after they left, curious eyes on their files as he whirled his pencil in his hands.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Chanyeol have fun until it stops.

            This new lust the couple had was interesting to say the least, and they didn’t hesitate to discuss the topic immediately. Was it wrong they both found Minseok attractive? They didn’t seem to mind each other’s thoughts. It would be oblivious to not see how luscious and masculine he was, just his energy alone was sexual enough for an entire crowd of horny teenagers. The discussion began when that special first day came to a close, and Kris found Chanyeol strumming his acoustic casually while deep in thought it seemed. He dropped off his belongings and kicked off his shoes, slipping himself next to the younger on the couch.

“You alright?” He asked carefully at his concerned eyebrows and pensive mouth.

Chanyeol perked up once he noticed Kris, he must have been quite distracted to have missed Kris’s entrance, but he confessed.

“I can’t stop thinking about Minseok…” He dropped his hand off of the strings, resting it on the base of the instrument.

“Me too.” Kris also confessed. They mutually chuckled for a moment. Chanyeol slid the guitar off of his body and rested it against the furniture, turning his attention to the other male.

“What’re we going to do about that?” He asked, a questioning look on his babyish face.

“Not much we can do.” Kris shrugged, “That’s legal anyways…” He smirked, locking eyes with him.

Chanyeol drew him in with his hands at his shirt, giving him a needy kiss. Kris reciprocated without the desperateness. He knew Chanyeol was one to worry, and he also knew exactly how to calm him down.

Kris nibbled at his lip briefly, reaching a whine from the other. He broke the kiss harshly and put a cautious hand on his jaw, keeping his head still.

“You’re overthinking it. It’s not like we’re in love with the guy, he’s just hot and distracting. Just like you.” He then changed his demeanor, poking at Chanyeol’s waist playfully. Chanyeol just giggled and lightly smacked his hand away.

“Seriously though,” Kris moved his hands to his shoulders and turned the boy towards him, Chanyeol obediently laying his legs over his lap until he straddled the elder, pulling himself closer without looking away from him once. “It’ll be okay. A crush never hurt anyone right? Isn’t that that how we happened?” Kris asked.

“Yes, yes, it is.” Chanyeol looked away shyly, earning a squeeze from Kris’s hands.

“Now cheer up, I can’t stand a sad puppy you know.” He pressed a reassuring kiss on his cheek, and another right under his jaw. He pulled away and smiled back at the much peppier Chanyeol in his grip.

Chanyeol latched onto his torso and hugged him well, rubbing his face into his neck. “Thank you.”

Kris ran his hands down the other’s biceps, “I love you Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol parted from Kris and forced his forehead to the others much like a puppy, “I love you too Yifan.”

Kris raised his eyebrows, “Real name huh? Could it be my puppy is in the mood right now?” he inquired quietly, his eyes drifting to his lips and hands down his front to the top of his lounging pants.

“Yes, please.” Chanyeol just barely whispered, trying to find the will to keep touching the other instead of moving his arms away passively.

“Yes, please what?” Kris asked sternly, roughly palming Chanyeol’s clothed crotch while ghosting over his lips.

“Yes, please, sir.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he keened, looking anywhere but Kris’s eyes right now. His manhood rushed, blood pumping quickly at the dominate hand on him.

Kris attacked his mouth with much power, roughly grabbing his hips with one hand and other slipping beneath the soft fabric covering Chanyeol. He was surprised to feel his boner immediately, and teased his fingers over his semi erect dick, breaking away from him with a questioned look.

“No underwear Chanyeol?”

He shook his head, nervously shifting his eyes around, already blushing from the exposure. He subconsciously grinded into Kris’s hand, causing it to rip away entirely. He whimpered.

“Bad boy.” Kris growled, turning his attention to Chanyeol’s throat, aggressively licking and biting the surface, gnawing harder every time he moved or reacted. His large hands slid up his shirt, nails lightly scratching at his sides while he marked him.

Chanyeol whined loudly, closing his eyes. His arms limped uselessly as Kris continued, Chanyeol was no stranger to the rough behavior, but never used to it either.

Kris left one last bruising mark under his earlobe, and licked up the side of his large ear, almost hissing into his ear. “You know what bad boys get right?”

“Yes…” He moaned, trying to adjust to the lack of touch that kept his penis dripping.

“Say it.” Kris demanded, his hands digging at Chanyeol’s sensitive waist.

“Bad boys get punished.”

Those strong and powerful hands quickly moved lower on Chanyeol’s frame, keeping him stable. He mouthed at his sore neck again, standing up while keeping the long boy in his hold.

Chanyeol wrapped himself around him, tossing his head around when Kris would attack a sensitive spot. He kept his eyes shut and let himself be punished by his boyfriend, he knew what he was doing when he skipped the underwear that morning, he was just waiting for Kris to notice.

After roughly kicking open the parted door to their bedroom, Kris threw Chanyeol onto the mattress, lingering on him to give him a rough kiss on his mouth. He parted from him and left Chanyeol shaky and hard on the bed.

“Strip.” He demanded casually, walking around the room to gather his supplies.

Chanyeol obliged, removing all of the annoying fabric keeping him away from Kris’s body. He would rarely admit it, but he loved being controlled. He didn’t know that about himself until one risky night after a date with Kris a while back, they cut the vanilla stuff they did before permanently after that. Although Chanyeol didn’t mind Kris slowly moving in and out of him occasionally in their drunken wonders, he preferred the aggressive behavior that kept his balls tight.

He shifted his head onto a near pillow, comfortably spreading his limbs for Kris’s view, he loved the way he would look at him. The want in his eyes got Chanyeol off every time they fucked.

Kris returned and tossed the belongings beside Chanyeol, focusing his attention on the boy again.

“No hands this time.” He said, towering over him with one leg on the bed while his hands massaged up and down Chanyeol’s thighs, a familiar grip on them.

“O-Ok” Chanyeol agreed, internally excited for this. Another thing he didn’t know he was capable until Kris was being able to cum without even being touched, an experience he craved and worked for usually.

It took a while to do, but time was all the couple had and lust was something they valued, it kept them close to each other.

Kris took his time teasing and preparing Chanyeol, still clothed and strained against his pants. It was worth it to see the desperate look on his face when he would only insert on finger in him at a time, and just barely breathed on his leaking cock. He would use his mouth all along his thighs though, bruising them and nearing his member occasionally, only to back away when he felt Chanyeol’s hips twitch.

When Kris got either too eager, or felt Chanyeol probably couldn’t hold back much longer, he’d adjust his position. He kept Chanyeol on his back, his expressions keeping him on edge when he’d fuck him. Kris stripped finally and stroked himself a couple of times, soon lifting Chanyeol’s legs to rest comfortably on his broad shoulders. He teased his tip at his hole a couple of times, motivated by his wordless moans and flushed face and neck. The way he’d work a sweat even though he never moved was beautiful to Kris, and he finally gave in, pushing himself into him slowly.

Chanyeol gasped, almost as is if he wasn’t expecting him to ever actually enter. It’d been a while since the two had time for intercourse. It was no on the spot thing for them, considering the time it took, but it was their favorite thing to do.

“I missed this.” Chanyeol croaked when Kris pushed himself deeper, covering his face with his elbow.

Kris protested his arm, pushing himself all the way in as he grabbed Chanyeol’s wrists, pinning them above his head. He locked eyes with the boy below him and smirked. Seeing his face was too good for Chanyeol to stop.

“So did I,” Kris began rocking his hips slowly, but with power. Chanyeol moaned and whined with his deep voice, desperately batting his eyes at Kris, almost urging him to go faster with his expression.

Kris stayed serene, moving slower but harder, keeping Chanyeol on his edge. “You’re so eager baby…” He commented, lowering his head to catch his wet lips, kissing him with the same power as his hips.

Chanyeol’s hands twitched under his grip, and he fluttered his eyes closed. He felt so used, and got somehow harder knowing it was only the beginning of their session. “More, please Yifan, please.” He begged, breaking the kiss with a trembling pout, his prostate craved more.

“Are you forgetting,” He slammed into him, hard. “What you did?”

“I won’t…” He began panting, barely capable of finishing his sentence, “I won’t do it again I promise.” Chanyeol looked into his eyes with hooded lids, his eyebrows going down as he slammed into him again. “Yifan please…”

“Please what?” He asked, removing his hand from his wrists to grip onto his torso, preparing the boy below him.

Chanyeol obediently kept his hands above his head, swallowing hard before confessing. “Please fuck me faster sir.”

And Kris did, leaning away from him to gain more stamina, he pounded into the boy, grunting at the new high noises coming from him.

Chanyeol almost squeaked, his hands shaking with his legs. He felt his dick throb, desperately on edge and ready to release if he’d only just touch him.

“You’re almost there aren’t you?” Kris asked, biting his lip as he analyzed the body before him, red and sweaty from the stimulation.

“Yes sir.” He answered quickly, desperate to cum.

Kris slowed slightly, grabbing a particular toy that made Chanyeol whine from just seeing it.

The same, tiny vibrator that made Chanyeol cum and cum again just the previous day. He shuddered and looked away, preparing for Kris to torture him.

His finger turned the small bullet on, and another sliding into the silicone ring section of it to stretch it out. Without warning he slid the vibrating cock ring onto Chanyeol’s head, keeping it on his most sensitive spot he knew to love.

Chanyeol yelped, almost yelling now. “Yifan I’ll cum I…” He pleaded, turning his head away and clenching his eyes closed while the toy vibrated powerfully on his head while Kris rammed faster into him again.

“Look at me.” He demanded, a hand moving to his abandoned and hard nipples. He rubbed his finger in circles a couple times on the flesh before pinching it slightly, forcing Chanyeol to make eye contact with him.

Chanyeol felt so flustered and stimulated, still desperately on edge. “Please Yifan!” He cried out, biting dangerously at his lip.

“You want to cum?” He asked, already knowing his answer, he pounded furiously into him, grunting loudly.

“Yes! Yes, please Yifan!” He begged, nodding his head in a desperate addition.

“Cum.”

Chanyeol thrusted his hips into the toy, his eyes shut again, he choked out a loud moan, riding his orgasm out on Kris’s dick too, his cum splattered on his moist stomach, his abdomen clenching when he finished.

Kris never stopped fucking him, or the toy, moving his hand from the boy’s chest to his neck, angling his head and moving down to kiss him again.

“Good boy.” He mumbled against his lips, breaking away to grab his neck roughly.

Chanyeol felt tears in his eyes at the sensation, his airway slowly slipping from him as Kris choked him, and fucked into him hard.

In a couple, final thrusts Kris came ropes into his ass, groaning and releasing his neck.

He collapsed against the boy, letting his torso fall on his still hard dick and sticky stomach. He panted with Chanyeol.

“Yifan, t-the toy…” he whined.

Kris smirked and picked himself back up, pulling out from Chanyeol, making him gasp, and lined his wet dick with the toy and Chanyeol’s, moaning once their flesh met.

He used his hand to stroke them together, both thrusting together at the toy and their cocks. They both worked up another orgasm and Chanyeol came first, croaking and drooling at the sight, his cum a mess between Kris’s hand and their dicks. The sight got Kris off, and he soon came too, much cum between them now.

His thumb turned the toy off and he pulled it off of Chanyeol, a sigh coming from him. They stopped and caught their breath for a moment, a chuckle coming from Kris when he saw the mess. “That was,” He raised an eyebrow, “Hot. Hot is the word.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and pushed his own hair back, wiping some sweat away from his face until Kris’s cum coated hand entered his view. He stuck his tongue out and lapped it all up, sucking on each of his fingers while staring at Kris with an innocent look, kissing his thumb once his finished.

“You’re too much Chanyeol.” He shook his head and removed himself from the bed, grabbing a rag from the pile of things next to him and wiped down their wet bodies.

“Shower?” Chanyeol asked, stretching his exhausted limbs out.

“A shower sounds great actually.”

_

 

The following day, a sore Chanyeol and Kris parted ways for their regular schedules, they didn’t have nutrition, but still packed agendas. A particularly daring Chanyeol texted Kris mid-day, having took a bathroom break between classes. He had an hour to dick around and decided to play with his boyfriend.

_TO: Heyyyyyyyyy ;3333_

Chanyeol waited for his reply, getting bored when two minutes passed. He pouted and locked his phone away. Until an idea popped into his head. He walked into a stall and reassured his isolated condition before undoing his pants and lowering them slightly, sliding a hand into his underwear. He stroked himself a few times and angled his phone camera to just see his crotch. He snapped the pic and captioned it,

_TO: [Image] Thinking about yesterday~_

Chanyeol smirked, proud of himself. He knew how to draw Kris in, and was already hard thinking about what he’d do.

**FROM: Where are you?**

Chanyeol typed out his location and waited, sighing contently with his against the stall’s wall and hand happily stroking himself slowly while he recalled the night before. He felt brave then, leaving the stall and snaking around to the sink. He looked incredibly perverted, jacking off in front of the campus mirror, admiring the way Kris bruised him.

He got off to his own body, angling his head to view the marks better, he bit his lip. The thought of anyone else coming in drove him insane, and he loved it.

He shuddered when he heard the door open, and sighed to see Kris stepping in.

“You think you can just send me pictures like that when I’m in class huh?” He asked, coming up behind Chanyeol and wrapping a hand on his hard cock, replacing his own hand while the other slid up his shirt. He leaned his head into Chanyeol’s neck, staring at him through the mirror.

“I missed you Yifan…” He moaned quietly, grinding into his hand while pressing his ass against Kris’s bulge.

“You little slut.” He groaned, moving his hips into Chanyeol, making moved towards the sink more. He kept his thighs pressed against the counter, finding a better angle to rub himself against him.

Chanyeol smirked and made use of his hands, sliding his pants and under wear down so Kris had a better handle on him. Kris removed his hands, making Chanyeol whine.

Kris slid down his own pants and stroked himself against Chanyeol a few times before returning his hand on his dick. “How can you still be horny after yesterday? You’re wild Chanyeol.”

He grinded himself against Kris’s touch and arched his back, “I’m addicted to you.”

With that Kris stopped touching him again and parted his cheeks, spitting down at his slick hole.

Chanyeol bent over the sink for him and kept staring at him through the mirror, “Just do me please, I’m already sore.”

Kris shrugged and lined himself up, easily sliding in, “God Chanyeol…” He groaned, filling him slowly.

“You don’t have much time, please, fuck me…” The bottom said, using a hand to run through his hair out of sexual frustration.

Kris nodded and did so, a hand at Chanyeol’s cock again while another held his hip in place for him to fuck him.

They moaned and kept a good pace, Chanyeol nearing his edge as he whined.

“Yifan, I’m so close…”

“Me-“

The door. The heavy wood creaked slowly, and the couple froze. Kris only moved a bit, pulling out of the boy and turned his head to see who had caught the two.

Who else could it be,

Other than Kim Minseok.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOoooOH A CLIFF HANGER  
> Loved writing this chapter but it probably has a lot of mistakes I'll try to fix those soon;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok makes a dangerous move.

This was quite the situation they were in. Kris and Chanyeol’s hot professor walked in on them in the middle of anal in a dirty campus bathroom about balls deep in the other. The worst part was there was no way to get out at that point, and no excuse would work. Kris couldn’t just say ‘Oh he was choking’, because the heimlich didn’t involve a dick, and Chanyeol couldn’t say he was just hugging him for obvious reasons either. The couple had no room to react or respond to the sudden intruder and waited for Minseok to make the move.

The shortest of the three took a good look at the scenario and instead of leaving like any normal person, he finished stepping in and closed the door behind him. This made the couple tense up, the consequences of their actions pounding on their shoulders causing veins to pop and sweat to break at just the thought. They could get expelled.

Minseok stepped near them, and circled them in their frozen position. He had a pretty casual look on his face given the circumstances, and broke the loud silence. “This is no place to make love, you know?” He asked in a rhetoric way, leaving the couple to watch as he spoke. “Chanyeol deserves far more than a grimy sink to hold onto when you’re doing him like that Kris, I hope this is no regular for you.”

Chanyeol stepped in, quite flustered, “It was my idea. I made him come here.”

“You couldn’t wait until you had alone time?” Minseok asked, leaning against a sink while glancing at each of them individually.

It was Kris’s turn to speak. “W-We shouldn’t have done it. We’re sorry.” He looked down, anywhere but at the older man’s gaze.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol backed him up, “We didn’t mean to start anything.” He awkwardly shifted his hands to put his clothes back on, a bit shy with Minseok’s eyes on him.

“You knew you would get caught though no? A stall is one thing, but you’re right next to the door, it’s like you get off on that. I mean, you’re both still hard.” He commented, smirking down at their crotches.

Both of them fell embarrassed and didn’t hesitate to start dressing themselves again, silent now.

“Hey wait.” Minseok interjected, “That doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”

Kris felt more uncomfortable at his words, “We don’t need your pity we want to leave.” And Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

“ _Or,_ ” Minseok started, leaning off the sink and approaching the two dangerously close with his devilish eyes, “I finish what you started.”

This situation was even worse. It could be a trap easily, why the hell would Minseok want anything to do with two young students? That’s wrong on so many reasons and the couple really didn’t know what to do now. With shifty eyes and shaky hands, Kris attempted to resurrect it.

“This isn’t a p-porno sir, you can’t just…join us.” He stuttered, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand defensively.

“If I’m already offering who am I to snitch to huh? Look. I’m not oblivious, you guys are louder than you think in my class.” He put his hands up in a surrendering like way, “I just wanted to help make this less awkward than it has to be.”

Kris shook his head and looked over to Chanyeol with a cautious expression, “W-We might get caught again.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement again.

“I’ll be quick.” Minseok sighed quietly, lowering himself to his knees.

The other two looked beyond scared now, looking from each other to their professor and to the door aggressively.

He slid down Kris’s remaining clothing first, running a hand from his knee up his thigh while staring up at him. His other hand palmed over Chanyeol and made his hips twitch forward.

“Y-You said quick so…please…” Chanyeol whispered, afraid to slip a moan.

“As you wish. I wish I had more time to really,” He leaned towards Kris’s cock and pressed a soft kiss to the shaft, “Enjoy you more.”

Kris snapped, giving into his touch and relaxing his shoulders, his eyes staring down at the man between them.

Minseok finished undressing Chanyeol and wrapped a hand slowly around him, almost too aware he was going to react more. While slowly pumping him with his hand, his mouth went to work on Kris, keeping a similar pace between the two.

They both gave in, Kris finding a hand in Minseok’s thick black hair, fingers gracing his scalp. Chanyeol held onto the sink behind him and kept his eyes close, his teeth biting down on his lip to shut him up.

Despite the action, Chanyeol couldn’t help but whine when Minseok switched roles and moved his mouth onto him, head wasn’t something he was too familiar with, but appreciated, especially coming from someone like Minseok. It was a submissive position, yet Chanyeol felt so powerless, Minseok’s other hand keeping his hips in place so he didn’t grind onto his face, a torturous technique that made him close.

After a few low groans from Kris and whimpers from Chanyeol, Minseok broke away and pumped both of them with his hands, looking up at them sternly. “Quiet down you two, you’re together, kiss each other.” He demanded, squeezing the two promisingly.

And they did, Chanyeol giving into Kris’s mouth with quieter whines, letting his body go under both of their control.

“I couldn’t help but notice these lovely marks Chanyeol, your boyfriend must take good care of you.” Minseok said, moving his head to kiss over top of the bruises from the night before.

Chanyeol felt sensitive and boarder-line moaned, earning a bite on his lip from Kris. He broke away and moved to Kris more, resting his head on his shoulder “I-I’m close.” He said to the both of them.

“Cum in his mouth Chanyeol.” Kris said in a low tone, grabbing him by the neck to make eye contact with him, then roughly kissed him again.

Minseok left his thighs alone and pumped Chanyeol faster, sticking his tongue underneath his tip, bracing himself for the load.

Chanyeol stifled a moan and gasped when he came, thrusting his hips so he went more into his soft mouth below him.

“Good boy Chanyeol.” Kris said, running a hand down the boy’s clothed torso.

Minseok swallowed him at once, dropping his hand to take his entire length into his mouth, leaving his tongue underneath to stroke his balls with his tongue. He bobbed his head for a moment and sucked everything off of him, leaving Chanyeol hot and panting at the post orgasm stimulation.

“Come help me make your boyfriend come Chanyeol.” Minseok said, moving over so Chanyeol had room.

Chanyeol followed through, still horny from the experience, he let Minseok’s hand work his shaft while he sucked on his boyfriend’s tip, never leaving his eyes while he worked him.

“Mm, keep this up and I’ll-” He moaned from Chanyeol taking him deeper, looking down to see Minseok’s hand pushing him down further.

“Make him cum Chanyeol.” Minseok said, moving behind him, rubbing his shoulders while he took him into his throat, leaving his own marks along Chanyeol’s neck over the previous ones and making new ones.

“I’m so close baby.” Kris groaned, thrusting his hips into Chanyeol’s moist mouth.

Chanyeol whined from Minseok’s touch, one arm wrapping around his head as he bit and sucked on him, the other on Kris’s hip as he let him fuck his mouth.

Kris worked up his orgasm and in a few hard thrusts leaving Chanyeol gagged, he came down his tongue and throat, moaning lowly from above.

Chanyeol pulled off of him and swallowed, wiping his mouth and sighing as his mouth relaxed from the stretch.

Minseok broke from him and held Chanyeol’s arm to bring them both to their feet.

“You did well you two, I’m proud of your openness on this, it’s rare.” He grinned, “I’ll see you tomorrow, stay after class so we can talk though, I have some questions that we don’t have time for exactly.” He dusted himself off and checked his watch, “Shit. See you then, yes?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kris answered, pulling up his underwear and pants as did the other.

Minseok left quickly, leaving the two frazzled.

“I gotta get back to class Chanyeol…” Kris said after a moment of silence.

“I want to do that again…”

“I know,” He sighed, “I do too.” He pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him with strong arms. “I’ll see you soon go home and shower okay, you’re all worked up.” He broke away and moved wet hair behind Chanyeol’s big ears, not without giving them a little tug. He had a softer look in his eyes now.

“I will don’t worry.” He offered a small grin giggling at his touch, he let Kris peck his cheek before parting ways, leaving him alone again in the vacant bathroom.

He felt himself blush hard once he realized what had happened, and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He felt dirty, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He shook his head at himself and took a deep breath, composing himself before leaving the bathroom too, still flustered from the event.

The three had a lot to discuss now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn.exe  
> sorry this is short my fingers started hurting.  
> I'll try to update more with the rise of the plot and all,  
> thanks for reading as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, corrections too.  
> [Tumblr](http://www.shinjibe.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
